I won't let you down! (Swanfire, Rumbelle)
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Se situe pendant et après le 2X21 Second Star to the Right . Neal ne tombe pas seul dans le haricot magique : Emma l'accompagne. Ces-derniers tentent de trouver un moyen de regagner à Storybrooke. Swanfire, Rumbelle, éventuellement WarriorBeauty et OutlawQueen.


**Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma toute nouvelle fanfiction Swanfire. N'appréciant pas plus particulièrement ce ship, je ne le maîtrise pas. S'il vous plaît, commentez, cela me rendrait très heureuse!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mais aux créateurs de Once Upon A Time.**

**Pairings : Emma Swan/Neal Rumplestiltskin/Belle, éventuellement Aurora/Mulan et Robin/Regina.**

**Résumé : Se situe pendant et après le 2X21 « Second Star to the Right ». Neal ne tombe pas seul dans le haricot magique : Emma l'accompagne. Ces-derniers tentent de trouver un moyen de regagner à Storybrooke.**

* * *

I won't let you down !

« Neal ! On doit t'emmener à l'hôpital ! » cria Emma.

Neal venait de se faire tirer dessus par Tamara. Cette-dernière avait également eu la merveilleuse idée de jeter une fève magique ! Soudain, la force du tourbillon s'accentua. Tellement que Neal fut attiré par celui-ci. Mais Emma tenta de le retenir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber ! Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Neal. Pas maintenant ! Elle venait de le retrouver !

« Emma ! Tu ne peux pas me retenir !

-Tu es blessé ! Peu importe le monde où tu atterriras tu mourras !

-Emma, Henry a besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser grandir comme nous avons grandi !

-Je t'en prie, accroche-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi... je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi. » déclara Neal, d'une voix plus douce.

Emma aurait voulu que cette micro seconde où ils se regardaient dure éternellement. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de moments à rattraper ! Et, ils pourraient former une famille, Henry aurait enfin son papa à ses côtés ! Et comme dans tous les contes de fées, ils auraient droit à leur fin heureuse...

Malheureusement, Emma n'était pas comme sa mère, elle n'était pas une princesse, et le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu lui avait constamment rappelé qu'il n'existait aucune fin heureuse pour elle... Neal, attiré par la force du haricot, lâcha la main d'Emma.

Et pour elle, tout était fini. Le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé venait de partir. Elle fixa peut-être une seconde d'un regard vide le haricot, puis, une rage soudaine s'empara d'elle. Toute sa vie, elle avait été seule, et puis Neal était apparu. La seule partie de sa vie où elle n'avait pas eu à se soucier du monde extérieur... le seul moment où elle avait eu l'impression d'être digne d'être aimée. Et depuis ? Qu'avait-elle eu ? Une vie misérable, dans une solitude infinie ! Bien sûr, elle avait eu Henry, son rayon de soleil, ainsi que ses parents, mais rien ni personne n'avait jamais réussi à remplacer son Neal. Pas même Graham. Alors, au lieu de pleurer, au lieu d'abandonner, Emma hurla, d'une voix brisée et rauque d'émotion :

« Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! »

…avant de sauter dans le vortex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Aïe ! Ma tête ! » Emma se réveilla sur un lit, au milieu de ce qui semblait être la cour d'un ancien palais.

« Ne bouge pas ! lui lança une voix masculine. Tu es blessée à la tête, tu dois te reposer.

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler était de toute évidence un prince. Il portait une armure, avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda Emma d'un ton méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Philippe.

-Philippe ? Comme dans La Belle aux Bois Dormants ? Oh ! Mais Aurora et Mulan m'ont dit que vous étiez...

-Vous connaissez ma femme ?

-Euh… je sais pas laquelle est votre femme mais je connais les deux, oui, répondit Emma.

-Je vais les chercher ! »

Il partit en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint accompagné de ses deux amies. Aurora commença :

« Emma ! Tu es réveillée !

-Euh... ben on dirait ouais.

-Que s'est-il passé? questionna Mulan. Je pensais que tu avais détesté la forêt enchantée, pourquoi es-tu revenue aussi vite ? Et qui est cet homme qui t'accompagne ?

-Alors pour commencer, je hais toujours autant cet endroit, et où est l'homme dont tu me parles ?

-Juste ici », répondit Aurora.

Emma se leva rapidement, malgré la douleur dans sa tête, et vit un autre lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'y rendit, moins rapidement qu'elle le voulait, aidée d'Aurora. Y était allongé, Neal, du sang sur sa chemise grise.

« Qui est-il ? demanda encore Mulan.

-C'est Neal, déclara doucement la jolie blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

-Le père d'Henry... en déduit Aurora en observant la manière dont Emma scrutait le jeune homme. Que vous est-il arrivé Emma ?

-Eh bien... ça pourrait être long à expliquer... Pour commencer, j'ai ramené Neal à Storybrooke. Ensuite, sa fiancée qui se trouve être diabolique lui a tiré à dessus à l'aide d'un flingue et jeté un haricot magique sur le sol. On est tombés dedans !

-Elle lui a... tiré dessus avec un... flingue ? Philippe avait l'air perdu.

-Oui, c'est une arme du monde d'Emma ! dit Mulan, comme si cela était évident.

-Heureusement pour toi Emma, déclara Aurora, il nous restait un peu de poussière de fée ! Et nous l'avons utilisé sur la blessure ! Il est juste un peu sonné, c'est pour ça qu'il dort encore !

-D'accord...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'Emma et Neal demeuraient introuvables. Trois jours à se demander ce qui leur était arrivé. Etaient-ils morts ? S'en étaient-ils allés ? Personne ne le savait.

Mais bientôt, Tamara et Greg furent démasqués lorsqu'ils essayèrent d'enlever Henry, ce qui échoua lamentablement... Les deux emprisonnés, Greg ne prononçait pas un mot tandis que Tamara, apeurée, avoua avoir tiré sur Neal et ouvert un portail magique.

Rumple ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Non, les Charmings étaient toujours aussi souriants, niais et débordants de bons sentiments en disant que leur fille « les retrouverait toujours ».

Et Belle... il ne pouvait pas faire ça sans Belle. Bien sûr, Lacey était une fille amusante, et c'était tellement plus facile d'être avec elle... elle aimait son côté sombre. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un monstre indigne d'elle, du moins, presque plus... Lacey ne se souciait pas du mal qu'il avait pu faire, ou qu'il faisait, et c'était facile. Tous ces moments, où il regardait Belle dormir avec culpabilité à se demander quand elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'était qu'une bête étaient terminés ! Lacey ne se souciait pas qu'il soit un monstre : elle _aimait_ le monstre. Mais même en sachant cela, Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait se résoudre à aimer Lacey. Il savait qu'au fond de cette femme se cachait Belle, mais elle le quitterait avant qu'il ne la trouve.

Un jour, après avoir rendu une très courte visite à son petit-fils (Snow ne voulait pas que Rumple approche ce-dernier, ce qui était en soit compréhensible), il entendit des voix dans sa boutique.

« Vous êtes sûrs que M. Gold va apprécier qu'on s'introduise dans sa boutique ? Et qu'on lui vole ses affaires ? dit une voix d'un air penaud.

-Ce n'est pas M. Gold Atchoum, c'est Rumplestiltskin, le Ténébreux ! Et on ne vole rien du tout, on récupère juste ta chope !

-Ma chope ?

-Oh la ferme ! »

« Tiens tiens, comme c'est amusant ! Il est temps que Mlle Swan remette de l'ordre dans cette ville ! Cela ne vous suffisait plus de faire joujou dans les mines en chantant, il fallait aussi que vous me cambrioliez ! dit Rumple de son air malicieux.

-On ne te cambriole pas ! cracha Grumpy. Aucun des objets de cette boutique ne t'appartient ! Cette chope est à Atchoum !

-Oh ! Et pourquoi en a-t-il soudainement besoin ?

-Parce que la fée Bleue lui a concocté un remède grâce auquel il recouvrira la mémoire ! Il doit boire dans un récipient qui a de la valeur pour lui !

Sur ce, tous les nains sortirent... sauf Grincheux.

-J'en ai demandé une pour Belle.

Il lui tendit une fiole.

-S'il te plaît, il faut qu'elle boive ça. Ne la laisse pas vivre convaincue qu'elle est Lacey. »

Et maintenant, Rumplestiltskin ne savait plus quoi faire...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neal était seul. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Un immense château, sans doute. Il marchait dans un grand corridor sombre, des peintures sur les murs. Il entendait des rires.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il.

Encore des rires.

Il ouvrit la porte à sa gauche et y trouva une belle blonde, vêtue telle une princesse.

« Emma !

-Oui Neal, c'est moi, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

-Emma... pourquoi es-tu habillée comme...

-Une princesse ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien Neal, je suis une princesse ! Pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'habiller de la sorte ?

-Euh...

-Et puis, les princesses ne restent pas avec les vulgaires paysans, ceux qui n'ont même pas de quoi se laver. Pourquoi devrais-je rester avec le fils d'un lâche, le fils d'un monstre ?

-Emma... tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Enfin, tu m'aimes !

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aimer ? Tu m'as _abandonnée_ ! Cria-t-elle.

-Non... non je t'assure que j'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! C'était ton destin !

-Tu essaies de te convaincre que tu as pris la bonne décision, mais au fond, tu sais que ton acte n'a été le fruit que de _lâcheté_ !

-Non Emma ! C'était pour ton bien !

-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai passé une vie de misère et de solitude ! Je me suis sentie tellement rejetée que je pensais que même mon propre fils ne voudrait pas de moi ! C'est toi qui l'as abandonné ! Tu es comme tes parents ! J'ai passé ma vie à t'attendre, mais je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas ce qui est bon pour moi ! »

Neal sanglotait maintenant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa douce Emma lui parle comme ça... mais il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Soudain, un tourbillon magique apparut dans le sol, Emma y glissa, en se rattrapant à la main de Neal.

« Neal, viens avec moi ! »

Oh, comme il voulait venir, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger !

« Je... Je ne peux pas Emma !

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu m'as abandonnée ! Quel genre de personne fait ça ? » demanda Emma, la voix brisée.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Emma disparut dans le vortex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il faisait nuit, et Emma s'était endormie sur une chaise près du lit de Neal qui avait été déplacé dans une chambre du palais. Seulement, après un mauvais rêve elle se réveilla. Elle décida donc de veiller sur Neal.

Neal. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé ! Emma ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait... sa blessure était guérie, il n'avait apparemment pas de fièvre... Sauf qu'en l'observant...

« Emma ! Non Emma ! Abandonnée... Non ! Pas moi ! Pas un... lâche !

Il tremblait, Neal tremblait et parlait dans son sommeil. Elle le secoua doucement :

-Neal... NEAL ! Je suis là, tout va bien ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, puis, s'agrippa à la veste d'Emma en sanglotant. Cette dernière pleurait aussi : son Neal était réveillé !

« Emma… je suis tellement, tellement désolé… je t'en prie ne me quitte pas.

-Neal, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, je reste avec toi, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Il releva la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Pourtant, après ce que j'ai fait…

-Enfin, tu as juste fait ce qui était bien pour moi ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu briser la malédiction !

-Emma, tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bien sûr espèce d'idiot ! _Je t'aime_ ! »

Et le cœur de Neal commença à battre à toute allure. Il l'avait abandonnée, elle avait croupi onze mois dans une cellule, enceinte, pour ses fautes _à lui_, mais Emma l'aimait toujours ! La voix débordante d'émotion, et d'amour, Neal répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent tous deux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Lacey ?! Je suis de retour Dearie !

Après avoir ramassé tous les loyers des habitants, M. Gold revint à la boutique.

-Ici ! cria une voix venant du débarras.

Il vit Belle, Lacey ! Qui avait de toute évidence commencé à se saouler sans lui.

-J'ai juste bu quelques minuscules verres… déclara celle-ci.

-Hm. Je vois ça, répondit-il ironiquement. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une nouvelle boisson pour toi Dearie !

Il sortit leur tasse ébréchée du placard et y versa le liquide bleu. Lacey soupira :

-Encore cette tasse !

-S'il te plaît, ne nous disputons pas sur ce sujet… pas ce soir.

Il avait l'air tellement _fatigué_. Et Lacey parut remarquer ceci, car elle ajouta :

-Bon… j'espère que c'est assez fort !

-Oh oui Sweetheart, c'est le liquide le plus fort qui existe. »

Lacey ne se fit pas prier, elle leva sa tasse, puis, avala son contenu. Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux de Rumple. Cette potion devait marcher ! C'était le seul moyen de faire revenir sa magnifique Belle !

Quand celle-ci le regarda, il sut que Belle était de retour. Ce n'était pas un regard passionné et avide de pouvoir qu'elle lui lança, mais doux, et plein d'amour.

« Rumple ?! demanda-t-elle, l'air incrédule.

-Belle… » Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle !

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, puis, l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je suis désolé Belle… sans moi tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé… tout est de ma faute… sanglota-t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Non, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, mon amour. Tu ne m'as pas tiré dessus, et tu ne m'as pas jeté de sort.

-Mais si je m'étais tenu à l'écart de toi, tu n'aurais pas été blessée. Je suis un monstre…

-Chut, ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Tu n'es pas un monstre, et tu ne me convaincras jamais du contraire.

Et il pleura doucement, s'accrochant à elle. Sa Belle était de retour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« On est prêts ?

-Oui Emma, je crois qu'on a tout, lui répondit Neal en l'embrassant.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ? demanda Aurora d'une voix inquiète.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, on va juste trouver de quoi ramener Neal et Emma à Storybrooke dans le château de la Méchante Reine ! rétorqua Mulan. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose, une potion, une baguette magique…

-Bon voyage, faites attention à vous, leur répondit Philippe.

Et Aurora, les larmes aux yeux, enlaça Mulan en chuchotant :

« Sois prudente.

-Oui Aurore, ne t'en fais pas. »

La belle rousse lui lança un sourire triste et la laissa partir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A peine deux heures après le départ de ses amis, Aurora lança à Philippe :

« On doit aller les chercher.

-Quoi ? Non, il en est hors de question.

-Mais Philippe ! Ils vont mourir si on ne les aide pas !

-Aurore, je sais que c'est dur. Mais elle nous a menacés nous et notre bébé !

-Je sais… mais je ne me résoudrais pas à laisser Mulan mourir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma, Neal et Mulan marchaient dans la forêt. Ce voyage était pénible, mais les deux amoureux étaient heureux à l'idée de revoir _leur_ fils.

« On est bientôt arrivés je pense, déclara Mulan.

Neal marchait devant, tandis que Mulan et Emma étaient restés en retrait.

-Tu comptes lui dire un jour ? demanda Emma à la jolie brune.

-Pardon ?

-A Aurora, tu comptes lui dire un jour ?

-Je… je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

-Mulan, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais. Ce ne sont certainement pas mes affaires, mais j'ai assez d'expérience pour te dire que si tu n'avoues pas à Aurore que tu l'aimes, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, expliqua la sauveuse.

-Emma, c'est ridicule… une princesse, qui aimerait une guerrière comme moi ? C'est impossible enfin, tu le sais très bien.

-Tu sais, avec ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers temps, je commence à penser que rien n'est impossible, rétorqua Emma, souriante.

Mulan voulut répondre, mais ils entendirent des cris les appelant.

Quand ils se retournèrent, ils aperçurent Aurora et Philippe à cheval.

-Que faites-vous ici ? questionna Neal, abasourdi.

-On ne peut pas vous laisser y aller ! cria la jeune princesse.

-Quel est le problème Aurore ? demanda Mulan d'une voix douce.

-Il… il y a une sorcière dans le château. Vous ne devez pas y aller, elle va vous tuer ! On sait à quel point elle est puissante !

-Aurore calme…

-NON ! Mulan tu vas te faire tuer, on ne peut pas risquer ça ! »

Emue aux larmes, Mulan se jeta dans les bras d'Aurore.

« Je ne vois qu'une solution de rentrer chez nous… déclara Neal.

-Lequel ?

-Le château de mon père. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Rumple, il faut que tu m'expliques tout ce qui s'est passé.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'un nombre impossible de malheurs étaient arrivés ces-derniers temps et que tout était de sa faute ?

-J'ai retrouvé Bae. C'est le père d'Henry.

-Oh ! Mais alors…

-Oui. J'ai un petit-fils, déclara-t-il en souriant. Mais Bae est tombé avec Emma dans un haricot magique. Il a été gravement blessé Belle…

-Rumple, je sais que c'est dur, et je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu dois souffrir. Mais, Baelfire va revenir, j'en suis sûre. Et tu l'as retrouvé ! C'est merveilleux ! Il n'est pas seul, Emma va le sauver !

-Belle, tu ne comprends pas… même si Bae revient, je ne pourrais _jamais_ être avec lui.

-Mais enfin Rumple, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Waouh ! Ça a pas été nettoyé depuis combien de temps ici ! fit Emma arrivée au château.

-J'en sais rien. Mon père aurait eu besoin d'une femme de ménage ! plaisanta Neal.

-Euh… commença Mulan.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien Neal, continuons notre recherche ! » continua Emma.

Neal détestait déjà assez son père : il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait rencontré son véritable amour suite à un marché dans lequel elle lui servait de femme de ménage ! Ils avancèrent dans le salon, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Ils entendirent des bruits, puis, une flèche manqua de peu Neal.

« Cette flèche était un avertissement, déclara un homme, un arc à la main. Il portait une cape verte.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mulan, d'un air méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Robin. Robin des Bois.

-Pitié Neal dis-moi que c'est une blague ! soupira Emma.

-Pourquoi ce serait une blague ? demanda Robin, abasourdi.

-Emma, va falloir que tu te mettes en tête que tu es la fille du prince Charmant et de Blanche-Neige ! chuchota Neal.

-Alors, que venez-vous faire dans mon humble demeure ?

-Ce n'est pas votre demeure, mais celle du Ténébreux ! rétorqua sèchement Mulan.

-Nous sommes venus chercher une baguette magique, répondit Emma. Après cela, nous comptons emmener avec nous tous ceux qui veulent venir car une sorcière diabolique menace ce pays !

-Et ce serait pour aller où, my Lady ?

-Dans une ville appelée Storybrooke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir-même, nous retrouvons nos héros dans les bois. Un peuple d'au moins cinquante personnes est présent avec eux. Quand Emma essaie d'ouvrir un portail la première fois, ça ne marche pas. La seconde fois, une étincelle de magie apparaît. Et après le baiser de Neal, Emma réussit à ouvrir un vortex. Les premiers à y aller sont ces-derniers. Vient ensuite Mulan. Et quand Aurora et Philippe se retournent pour voir le peuple avant de sauter, ils aperçoivent une silhouette encapuchonnée. Des cheveux roux lui tombent sur les épaules. Et même dans l'ombre, on peut la voir qui sourit doucement. Elle pose son doigt sur la bouche, comme pour leur dire :

« Shh… »

_C'est Zelena… _

Fin de la première partie

* * *

Donc, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! Il y aura une seconde partie, et peut-être des chapitres supplémentaires! :)


End file.
